National Kissing Day
by Patricia Sage
Summary: To celebrate national kissing day, I wrote malec cuteness on how they would celebrate it. Very fluffy.


**Author's Note: Happy national kissing day, everyone! I learned of this on twitter and my first thought was of how Alec and Magnus would spend this day. It's weird and fluffy. :) Enjoy.**

Alec was sleeping peacefully and dreaming of his childhood in Idris when he was suddenly woken. Alec started awake, opening his eyes immediately, and would have gasped exept Magnus had shimmering lips firmly on his and was kissing him senseless. He must have made some sort of shocked noise, because Magnus smiled into the kiss and then pulled away, laughing a little. "What's wrong, darling?"

Alec felt himself blushing, like he always seemed to be whenever he and Magnus were together. "Um...why did you do that?"

Magnus rolled off of Alec so that he was no longer pinning him to the bed and the Shadowhunter could move. "What, you mean kissing you awake?" The blue-eyed boy nodded. "I'd never tried it before and I wanted to see how it would go with you."

Alec, shaking his head, threw his legs over the side of the canary-yellow bedsheets and stretched. Magnus surprised him again by grabbing him around the waist from behind and smothering him, placing fleeting kisses on his neck. "Ah! Magnus!"

Magnus grinned again. "What?" He asked innocently.

Alec got up out of Magnus' arms and the Warlock followed suit, climbing out of the bed so that they were facing each other. Alec was faintly amused but also a little confused and incredulous. "What is with you today? You're a little extra...weird."

"Alec!" Magnus exclaimed, then swooped in to give him another breif peck on the lips. "It's national kissing day!" Alec raised an eyebrow, but didn't try to escape the hold of Magnus' arms this time.

"National kissing day?" The Shadowhunter asked. Magnus nodded, shedding glitter from his hair onto the bedroom carpet. Alec was sure that this was just something that Magnus made up to have an excuse to kiss him more. Who ever heard of a day dedicated entirely to _kissing_? What was wrong with Valentine's Day? "Alright then."

If Magnus heard his sceptimism in the comment, he didn't show it, only proceeded to kiss Alec again. The boy didn't fight it at all this time and deepened the kiss by adding tongues to the mix. Magnus' hands ran over his back lightly, causing Alec to shiver. He nearly lost himself in the kiss, but then he remembered that he had to go demon hunting with his siblings this morning.

Alec reluctantly pulled away. "Magnus, I have to hunt today."

"But _Alec_..." Magnus whined, sticking out his lower lip.

Alec sighed, wanting to spend the day with Magnus but knowing that he had to go with his siblings or they would get themselves killed. "I'm sorry Magnus; I'll be back as early as I can."

Magnus brightened up. "Yeah, and then we can continue celebrating my favorite holiday."

Alec chuckled a little, "Yeah, of course, Magnus." He kissed him gently on the nose and then dislodged Magnus' long arms from around his waist. He had a five-minute shower and then got dressed for the day. Magnus would come in randomly and kiss him every few minutes.

**THTHTHTHTH**

"Hey, Isabelle." Alec greeted as he entered the Institute. His sister was sitting near the front door, lacing up her boots. But, they weren't the boots that she usually wore when hunting. In fact, she didn't even have her gear on-she was wearing a hoodie and jean shorts.

She leaped up at the sight of him and promptly kissed him on the cheek. "Alec! Happy national kissing day!"

Alec was a little taken aback. "That's _real_? I thought Magnus was just making that up."

Isabelle laughed. "Yeah, it's a legit day. Cool, right? I love it because it's like Valentine's Day without all the chocolates and shit." She gathered her hair up and put it in a band that she had on her wrist. "And, on the account of it, our hunting expedition has been cancelled." At Alec's confused look, she added, "Didn't you get my texts?"

The boy grimaced, "My phone died."

"You text Magnus too much." She responded.

"No, I don't!"

"Alec," She said patiently, putting her hands on his shoulders, her bracelets jingling. "You spend most of your time with that Warlock. And, the little time that you spend away from him, you are either busy dying and getting healed by him or texting him." She flipped her hair. "It's all part of the relationship thing."

Alec scoffed. "Like you'd know what a real relationship was like."

She rolled her eyes and moved past him. "I actually do, so I'm going to find Simon to _celebrate_ this wonderful day with."

"Be safe!" Alec called to her.

"Shut up." She replied, then shut the door.

**THTHTHTHTH**

"Magnus, I'm home!" Alec called out into the appartment.

His boyfriend rushed out of the bedroom and tackled Alec to the ground. Alec let out a little "oof" sound, which quickly turned to laughter as he saw how happy Magnus was to see him.

"Alec, I missed you! Why are you home so early?"

Alec grinned. "I couldn't stay away from you for long, beautiful." He said the endearment on a whim and Magnus smiled at him even more, before smothering him with kisses. Yes, Alec quite liked national kissing day.

**Author's Second Note: Yeah, I'm single. So, besides kissing my cat, I have no one to celebrate this day romantically with. That's why I wrote this. xP Because Malec is so much better than a real relationship. Review if you want.**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


End file.
